


If Love Were Liquid, It Would Drown Me

by LenoreMorella



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, less so gore but a lot of blood, not much violence but Mark breaks a girl's arm so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreMorella/pseuds/LenoreMorella
Summary: “I can’t wait to meet your boyfriend!” the girl beams at Mark, clutching even tighter on his arm as a cold breeze washes over the near-empty streets.He smiles at her in return, charming and full of promises, and if she wasn’t already swooning, this would sure do it.“You’ll love him, he’s adorable,” he says in a low tone, and she shivers even more against him, half from the cold and half from the excitement at what she thinks it’s about to happen. He has to bite back a laugh at her impossible naivety. Humans really were too easy to charm.AKA Vampire Mark brings his newly turned vampire boyfriend Ethan a lovely meal for them to share in a bathtub. 100% inspired by the Unus Annus 'Blood Bath' video and the collective need for more vampire!Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 206





	If Love Were Liquid, It Would Drown Me

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're bored during your online class? Why, you come up with weird vampire fanfiction no one asked for but I wanted to write anyway, of course! Also, this came out way more romantic than I was expecting for a fic about vampires bathing in bloody water, but oh well, what can you do.
> 
> Title taken from Kylie Minogue's masterpiece of a song 'Chocolate', to which I listened to on repeat while writing it. It's honestly so freaking good, definitely give it a listen if you haven't.
> 
> Please heed the tags; there's quite a lot of blood in here, so proceed with causion if any of that makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer; this is just a work of fiction, please don't harrass any of the real people or their close ones with this filth, thank you!

“I can’t wait to meet your boyfriend!” the girl beams at Mark, clutching even tighter on his arm as a cold breeze washes over the near-empty streets. It’s well past midnight and it makes the already cold autumn air even colder, for which he is grateful. No need to come up with excuses why his skin is always cool to the touch.

He smiles at her in return, charming and full of promises, and if she wasn’t already swooning, this would sure do it.

“You’ll love him, he’s adorable,” he says in a low tone, and she shivers even more against him, half from the cold and half from the excitement at what she thinks it’s about to happen. He has to bite back a laugh at her impossible naivety. Humans really were too easy to charm.

All it took for him to pull this girl (whose name he’s already forgotten) were a few smiles and nice words said in his deep voice, but it was the line about Ethan that really did it. _“My boyfriend and I have been wanting to try something new,”_ he’d said, and as soon as her eyes lit up, he knew the hunt was over. _“He’s quite shy, you know, and you seem so nice, I’m sure he’d be comfortable with it,”_ and she’d agreed before he even finished his sentence.

She was all over him since then, looking over his shoulder as he messaged Ethan to _“get the bathtub ready”_. The girl had grinned and said “Easier for the clean up, huh,” and Mark threw his head back laughing, willing his fangs not to come out.

Yes, humans really did believe everything they heard. The girl had no qualms about going home from the club with some random stranger promising her a threesome with his partner. She’d barely asked any questions, taking everything Mark said at face value, already bewitched as soon as he started giving her attention. Still, he supposed, that made the hunt all the more fun for him. As much as he liked to mock humans for how gullible they were, it was that very thing that drew him to Ethan in the first place. His darling was so very oblivious sometimes, even after he’d been turned. It was beyond endearing.

The girl is excited, he can tell. She’s chatting his ear off and hugging his arm even tighter to her chest. He indulges her in conversation, not wanting to put her off now that they’re almost there. He doesn’t exactly share her excitement, having gone through this routine hundreds of times, even before he’d had Ethan at his side, but he still enjoys the familiarity of it.

Mark unlocks the door to his apartment and welcomes the girl in. He watches as she takes off the jacket and shoes, knowing he’ll have to dispose of them by morning, and takes some time watching what will be her final moments. She’s pretty and young, mid 20’s he guesses. She’s smaller than Ethan, so he should have no problems holding her down, even though he won’t need to, with Mark being there. Her hair is blonde and long, she looks athletic and healthy, she’s just right for what he needs from her.

Mark smiles at her, as pleasant as ever, and directs her to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She goes in first, Mark following quickly after, locking the bathroom door after him. He doubts the girl will have any chance to actually run though. Even if she somehow managed to escape out of Ethan’s hold, she is no match for Mark. Still, better to be safe than sorry.

Ethan is seated in the bathtub, warm water reaching all the way to his shoulders as he stays hunched over, holding his knees to his chest. He is fidgeting with his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes fixate on the girl, looking at her with a mixture of nerves and excitement, before moving his gaze to Mark. He relaxes a little when he sees the older be so calm, and manages a weak smile to the girl.

“You were right, he is adorable!” she says to Mark, smiling from ear to ear. He feels an odd combination of both pride and jealousy at her words, as he usually does whenever someone compliments Ethan. He knows his darling boy is only his and will be until the ends of time, so there’s no need for envy; however, he’s always happy to have someone so beautiful at his side, to call him his own, to be with him until the world is no more.

“I told you he was,” he answers instead, ignoring the thoughts of forever that usually accompany any thought about Ethan. It’s not like he could share them with the mortal anyway; they would never understand.

The lighting in the bathroom is dim, making it hard for the girl to notice Ethan’s crimson red eyes. He’s hungry, especially at the sight of willing prey right in front of him, but still apprehensive. He doesn’t like feeding, not in the way Mark did when he was first turned, but there is no other choice.

Mark sometimes feels bad for having turned him, for forcing him to feed on humans to survive, an act Ethan barely stands. But then he remembers that this was the only way he could spend eternity with his beloved, and any lingering feelings of regret he might’ve had quickly disappear. Ethan will get over it, and this will all be a barely-there memory in the next centuries they’ll spend together.

He’s already doing much better. He’s more controlled now than the other times Mark had bought him prey. He looks more expectant now, and less scared or disgusted. The very first time, he’d jumped on the human before Mark even managed to bring them inside. The second time, he’d refused to even come close, not wanting to feed at all. His poor darling had been so conflicted, but he’d come around slowly, and Mark couldn’t be more proud.

The girl starts taking off her clothes, her heart rate increasing slightly with anticipation. Mark eyes the skin on her back, white and unblemished. He’s glad to have found such nice prey for his lover. He’s not particularly hungry, he can go weeks without having to feed at his age, but he still hopes he can get a small taste. Her blood had been good when he’d gotten a small taste of it at the club, when she was kissing him deeply and he bit a little too roughly on her lip, until a small droplet found his tongue.

“Relax, baby,” Mark says as soon as he notices Ethan looking apprehensive again at the sight of the girl’s naked figure.

She chuckles, folding her clothes and putting them away. “It’ll be fine, there’s no need to be shy,” her laugh fills the bathroom, and oh if she only knew. Still, her carefree attitude does seem to put Ethan at ease, as he giggles too. “I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous,” his eyes wander again until they land on Mark.

The girl coos at him, and reassures him again. Mark is glad; she’s by far the best meal he’d ever gotten Ethan. He starts finally taking off his clothes too, and motions for her to get in the tub. Ethan slowly lets his legs down and leans back on the white porcelain. The girl is all smiles as she gets into the water, positioning herself in the younger’s lap.

Mark isn’t as careful with his clothes as she’s been, throwing them wherever they land on the bathroom floor. He checks the door again before making his way to the bathtub and getting in as well, kneeling behind the girl so he could see both of them.

The water is hot, almost unbearably so, but that’s for the better. The girl seems to be enjoying it, especially as she walked quite a while in the cold, and this way she won’t be able to tell that either his or Ethan’s skin is too cold.

The girl is positioned between the two of them, unaware of what it’s about to become of her. Ethan however, is starting to fidget again. He wants to grab at her, at the edge of the tub, at anything, but won’t let himself. He’s starting to get nervous again, either at a stranger seeing him naked, or at the fact that he’ll soon sink his fangs into said stranger, Mark can’t tell. It’s probably a mixture of both, seeing as his eyes are becoming redder by the second. He wonders if the girl can tell that something unnatural is going on, or if she just blames it on the dim lighting of the bathroom. It doesn’t really matter; it’s way too late for her to leave now.

Mark reaches a hand over her shoulder to cup Ethan’s cheek. The younger watches him with a conflicted look in his eyes. He’s scared and hungry, excited and nervous at what he’s about to do. Mark hadn’t felt his own heartbeat in over two centuries, but whatever had remained of his heart is sure to shatter at the image in front of him. His beloved looking so unsure of himself is a sad sight, and Mark wants nothing more than to reassure him.

“It’s okay, baby. Everything will be fine,” he says before leaning over the girl’s shoulder to kiss his lover. His lips are soft, like they’ve always been and will always be, and his kiss is life itself for Mark. He feels the girl watching them, a gasp leaving her mouth as she relaxes even more in between the two of them. Mark barely sweeps his tongue over his lover’s lower lip before pulling away, looking deeply into his eyes. They’re beautiful even like this, as red as their own life source, but Mark will always love his natural hazel gaze.

The younger is a little calmer now. He smiles at Mark shyly, eyes now fleeting between his sire and the girl’s white throat.

“Can I go first?” he mutters quietly, looking unsure. He never feeds until Mark gives him permission, which the older always finds endearing. He’d never looked forward to eternity until he’d met Ethan.

Mark and the girl share a laugh, though for entirely different reasons. He nods once, and Ethan leans forward, lips barely touching the girl’s neck. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, Mark notices, doesn’t know where to grab. He’s always clumsy when it comes to feeding, at least until his instincts kick in. Mark helps him by holding the girl, running his hands up and down her arms. Her skin is soft, and she’s pliant and warm in his grasp; he really chose a good one this time.

Ethan’s lips barely graze the skin on her neck, careful of the fangs that have already come out. He looks at Mark one more time. His eyes are still unsure. The older gives him another nod and a warm smile, and prepares to tighten his grip on the girl. Ethan looks at the skin in front of him, letting his eyes run over it, seeing the veins lightly poke from under the white throat. Finally, he sinks his fangs in.

The effect is instantaneous. The girl cries out in pain and begins to struggle, but Mark’s arms turn to iron around her, holding her immobile as his lover has his fill. Her screams are but a buzzing in his ear. He’s not at all worried about the cries that fill the bathroom, he known no one can hear her.

As soon as Ethan gets a mouthful of her blood he lets out a muffled moan and his eyes drop slightly at the taste. His hands come to rest on the girl’s shoulders, his grip nowhere near as strong as Mark’s, partly because he’s much younger, but mostly because he’s too focused on the divine flavor filling his mouth.

Mark holds the girl tightly as he watches his beloved feed. He’s so happy and proud; Ethan likes it, he likes the girl’s blood. He’s drinking from her neck freely, sucking up as much blood as he can. He’s not the best at feeding, but he’s getting better every time, and Mark is so, so proud of him. His bite is already better than before; he managed to sink his fangs right into the jugular this time.

He is still sloppy and uncoordinated, but that is to be expected for a few months old vampire. There’s a lot of blood running down the girl’s shoulder and Ethan’s chin, and that’s exactly the reason Mark decided to have Ethan feed in the bathtub to begin with.

He doesn’t know for how long Ethan’s been feeding, time doesn’t have much meaning to Mark anymore, but he manages to pull away before the girl passes out this time. Mark doesn’t think he’s ever been prouder.

“Y-you now,” Ethan says, voice strained. He looks lovely, Mark thinks, with drops of blood running down his fangs and lips, falling over his chin and then his chest, before disappearing into the now bloody water of the tub. His eyes have returned to the pretty shade of hazel Mark loves so much, and they’re watching him with so much admiration, waiting for any type of reaction from his sire. The sight alone is more alluring than any blood Mark’s ever drunk in his 2 centuries on this earth.

“You can drink more if you want, love,” he says smoothly, smiling encouragingly at his darling. He’s never seen Ethan enjoy feeding so much, and Mark can probably go another week before he really needs to drink.

Ethan shakes his head. “No, you drink some too. I always have too much,” he says sheepishly. He’d been embarrassed whenever he’s drained someone before, even when Mark assured him it was okay. He didn’t like being greedy, he’d said, didn’t like drinking all the blood while his sire only watched.

Mark smiled at his beloved and finally turns his attention to the girl. She’s been struggling and crying at first, but had stopped after Ethan took a few mouthfuls of her blood. Now, after hearing the conversation between the two vampires, she starts spasming again. If it was useless before, it’s even more so now. She is even weaker after Ethan fed from her, but not yet unconscious.

He grabs the girl’s hair and pulls on it, exposing the skin on the other side of her neck, and quickly burries his fangs directly into her vein. He’s a much cleaner eater than Ethan, since he’s had a couple hundred years to perfect his technique. There’s not even a drop escaping his mouth, and there’s no surprise Ethan enjoyed it so much. Her blood is sweet, much better than the one drop he’d had earlier in the night. Still, it barely held a candle to the actual best taste he’d ever had, that being his beloved’s own blood. Ethan really was the sweetest he’d ever had, in every sense.

He drinks for a few moments, keeping his eyes open and locked with Ethan’s. He’d always watched Mark so intently, hanging onto every word the older said. Mark doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that.

He pulls his fangs out, and licks over the wound on the girl’s neck. Her loud cries turned into barely-there sighs and sobs sometime while Mark was drinking from her, which he’s glad for. While he doesn’t mind his prey screaming, he knows Ethan doesn’t like it.

Even still, he can see the doubt starting to flicker over Ethan’s features. His eyes roam over the bite marks on the girl’s neck, over her slumped body that wouldn’t be able to hold itself up if it wasn’t for Mark’s strong grip on it, and that sadness starts clouding his vision again.

Mark almost breaks the girl’s arms when he sees how Ethan’s face falls.

“Ethan,” he says, perhaps a little harsher than he would have liked, but the younger immediately looks at him. He known why Mark is displeased, and his face quickly turns apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, and does his best to keep his eyes on the older vampire, and not look down at the mess they’d made of the girl.

Mark lets go of the girl’s now bruised arm and reaches over to Ethan, grabbing him by the back of the neck and brining him in for a kiss. It’s a little rougher than the one they’d shared before, as Mark thrusts his tongue into the younger’s mouth, tasting the blood still lingering in between his teeth and fangs, under his tongue, on the roof of his mouth. Ethan immediately relaxes and forgets his doubts as he gets to taste the blood again, this time from his sire’s mouth and tongue. Blood is always better when Mark is feeding it to him. It’s the only way he can actually enjoy it when he’s not hungry.

Mark sucks on the other’s lower lip, gathering up all the blood from Ethan’s messy feeding on his tongue. He’s holding the girl with only one arm, and while he can barely feel her weight, it is annoying, so he quickly pushes her limp body out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. He hears it drop with a wet thud and a cry of pain, but barely registers it as he rubs his bloodied tongue along Ethan’s, focusing instead on his lover’s moan.

They break the kiss after a few minutes. Ethan gasps and takes a few breaths, even though he doesn’t actually need to. It’s a human habit that will take more than a few months to break, but Mark doesn’t mind. Like with most things that Ethan does, he finds it endearing.

He takes in the beautiful sight of his lover. His hazel eyes are almost glowing in the dim light, filled with love and adoration that Mark hopes he can convey just as well in his own gaze. There’s still some blood on his jaw and his chest, but most of it has dripped down onto the water, coloring it a deep red.

It’s something he wishes he could have forever; his beloved looking at him so warmly, surrounded by their life force. If his heart was still beating, he was sure it’d be battering against his ribcage right now.

Mark finally sits down into the tub, enjoying the warmth on his cold skin and the smell of blood that lingers everywhere around him. He leans back and motions for Ethan to come closer. The younger smiles sweetly before climbing on his lap, knees on each side of Mark’s hips, much like the girl was straddling him just a few minutes before.

Unlike before though, Ethan is much more lively and happy now, no longer hungry and afraid of what that hunger would make him do. Mark runs his hands down his tights, barely visible under the bloodied water. He wonders if it’s the smell of blood lingering both in the air and in the water they’re soaking in that has Ethan so content right now. While he’s usually sated and docile after feeding, he’s even more so now.

Mark’s hands continue to map out the other’s body, reveling in the pleased little sighs he can hear from Ethan. His skin is so warm from the water, shining and tinted slightly red from the blood; it’s definitely something they’ll have to do again.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Mark asks, one hand rubbing along Ethan’s thigh under the bloody water, while the other was cupping his cheek. Ethan smiles so beautifully and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Yes,” he chuckles, “thank you.” He manages before Mark pulls him in for another kiss. The hand previously on his cheek drops to his neck, thumbing slightly at Ethan’s own bite marks from his turning, before going down his chest. He pauses to tease at one of his nipples, lightly running his fingertip over it, just to have Ethan gasp into his mouth. He sucks on his tongue and his hands goes even lower, over his stomach and abdomen, and lower still, finally grabbing at his cock.

He’s half hard, and Mark is elated. Ethan rarely enjoys a feeding to the point of arousal like most vampires do, so this is definitely a special occasion. Whether it was the docile prey with sweet blood, or the warm water, or both, Mark fully intends to replicate this scenario for his beloved.

He starts slowly stroking the other, breaking the kiss so he could look down between them. He can barely see his hand moving over Ethan’s shaft under the bloodied water, but it’s that fact alone that makes him let out a low sound somewhere in between a growl and a groan. He looks back up at Ethan and takes in his disheveled look, his eyes half way closed and mouth open so he can breathe out a sigh whenever Mark’s hand twists just the right way. His chest rising and falling with breaths he doesn’t need but still struggles to catch. The coppery smell still tingling all around them completes the entire scene, and Mark can feel himself harden too.

He’s never been one to get particularly aroused after feeding either, preferring instead to rest and enjoy the taste of iron on his tongue and down his throat for as long as he could, but how could he not get riled up having his beloved in his lap like this?

“You really did enjoy that, huh?” he asks smirking, letting his fangs glimmer in the dim light freely.

Ethan whines and casts his hips forward. “Mark, please, I-“ he breaks off into a moan and the older squeezes around him. Mark only smiles, continuing to torment his lover.

He strokes him slowly, up and down, thumbing at the slit, then tightening the grip at the base. Ethan only moans and whimpers, staring at Mark pleadingly when he manages to open his eyes. His hands move to hold onto his sire’s shoulders, anchoring himself in the feeling of the older vampire pleasing him.

Mark tightens his hold against his lover’s back and watches him with a smile, so happy to be able to hold the one he loves so close, to pleasure him and be the one to provide him with all he needs. He’d never thought he’d be a good sire, never even wanted to have a progeny, but Ethan had changed his mind as soon as he’d met him. Now he can spend eternity with his beloved in his arms.

His happy reverie is broken, however, as he hears a startled noise interrupting the beautiful symphony Ethan’s breathy moans and pleas are creating. He reluctantly turns his head away to see the girl writhing on the bathroom floor, blood still dripping from the wounds on her neck and onto the white tiles. She’s trying to crawl over to the door. Mark can only guess that’s her survival instinct kicking in; there’s no way she actually thinks she has any chance to escape.

He takes his hand away from Ethan’s member, earning him a sweet whine in return. He reaches with his arm over the bathtub’s edge and grabs whatever limb of hers he can reach the easiest. It turns out to be her left leg, which wasn’t exactly the one Mark was hoping for, but uses it for leverage to pull her towards him. Once she’s close enough he grabs her left arm instead, and pulls it harshly towards him.

He can feel some bones break, either her shoulder or her elbow, and the horrified scream of pain she lets out only confirms it. Mark feels Ethan tense up above him, but pays that little mind; he’ll calm him down soon enough.

He brings the girl’s wrist to his mouth and bites down, fangs piercing the frail skin easily. He sucks up as much blood as he can, not caring if he drains her, and makes sure not to swallow it. He keeps the warm liquid in his mouth as he sucks until there’s barely any blood coming out anymore, and drops the girl’s broken arm over the edge of the tub again. She slumps down without any sound, and he can only guess she’s passed out.

He turns to Ethan and brings him in for a kiss again. As soon as the younger vampire feels the sweet taste of blood hitting his tongue he lets out a moan, hips thrusting forward, looking for any sort of contact on his hard cock.

The blood tastes even better when he gets to share it with his darling, Mark thinks, as he lets Ethan suck on his tongue. He growls as the younger tries to gather more blood onto his tongue, earning him a whine as Ethan reluctantly breaks the kiss. He looks at Mark so pleadingly, so sweetly. “Please, Mark, please let me have more,” he begs, barely restraining himself from surging in and kissing the older.

Mark only grins at him, mouth tightly closed so no blood will drip. Ethan only begs more in return, looking almost close to tears. Mark finally takes pity on him and nods, immediately having the other’s soft mouth over his.

He slowly feeds Ethan blood from his own mouth, pushing it with his tongue, letting him taste it as they kiss. Mark’s hand trails down under the bloody water again, this time wrapping it against both his and Ethan’s cock. He delights in Ethan’s moan and gasp at the sensation of the two of them pressed together, and answers with a growl of his own.

He can feel the blood dripping between their mouths, falling in small, thick droplets down their jaws, necks, some of it getting onto their chests before reaching the bloody water. Ethan happily takes whatever Mark will give him, moaning while the older runs his tongue over his fangs. He grabs Mark’s shoulders tightly while he sucks on his lower lip, and gasps when his sire thumbs the head of his cock again.

Mark breaks the kiss, smiling with bloody teeth and fangs at the pretty picture his lover presents him with. He runs his fingers down his own face and jaw, gathering all the blood he can, and presses his fingers over Ethan’s lips. The younger immediately opens his mouth and lets his tongue glide over the digits. He tries to be careful of his fangs, whining whenever he accidentally grazed the sharp ends of them over Mark’s skin. The older only chuckles as him.

Mark kisses down Ethan’s throat, settling over the bite marks he’d left there months ago, when he’d turned the other. They’ve healed of course, but Mark enjoys remaking them whenever they start fading too much for his liking.

He runs his fangs over the skin there, much more careful with Ethan than he’d been with their prey tonight, even if one could heal while the other had probably just taken her last breath a few minutes ago. He tightens his grip over their cocks and lets only the tip of his fangs pierce Ethan’s soft neck. His lover throws his head back, giving Mark more space. He’s struggling to keep the fingers in his mouth, even if most of the blood they’ve been feeding him is already gone.

Mark’s hand moves faster over their shafts, groaning as his fangs sink fully into Ethan’s throat. He can taste the sweetness of his blood, the warmth and flavor washing over his tongue. Ethan’s blood can’t sustain him, not after he’s been turned, but it’s just as sweet and filling as the very first time he’s tasted it. He drinks only a little, barely a few drops compared to what they drank from the girl, but the taste is beyond lovely. He’s sure nothing can compare to it, nothing could ever come close. Mark can’t really die, but he’s sure this is what heaven itself must taste like.

He manages two more pumps before Ethan moans loudly, his voice echoing in the dimly lit bathroom. Mark feels his release on his hand, and follows him soon after in ecstasy. He removes his fangs carefully from Ethan’s neck, and licks over the wounds as he does every time. He can see them beginning to close up, already starting to heal, and his chest feels full at another reminder that he’ll have eternity with his lover.

He looks down at the bloody water, barely able to see the white of their release among the sea of red they’re sitting in, and for some reason that pleases him. Ethan looks at him with happy eyes, shoulders dropped in a relaxed stance. Mark kisses him sweetly one more time.

“I love you,” he mutters against the other’s lips, and he swears he can feel his heart begin to beat again as Ethan responds with “I love you too.”

He leans back against the bath tub, cradling Ethan to his chest. He rubs a hand over his back and he feels Ethan’s breath on his chest. He watches the red droplets travel down the white expanse of skin as his hand drops under the water and comes up again.

Ethan watches him with lovely hazel eyes, bright and beautiful in the dimly lit bathroom, and Mark can’t help but proclaim his love once again, if only to hear him laugh.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” he says in between giggles, nuzzling onto Mark’s chest. The older vampire smiles, his teeth poking from underneath his lip.

“I call it being romantic,” he says, and adds a kiss to the top of his lover’s head.

Time doesn’t have much meaning to Mark anymore, but he knows for sure he’ll love spending eternity with Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and thoughts are much appreciated. I really enjoyed writing this, so maybe I'll make a prequel/spin off about how they met and how Ethan got turned and such, but we'll see. 
> 
> Can we get some F's in the chat for the poor lady who sadly got all her blood drained by the vamps, what can you do. Also I'm pretty sure it would take way more blood to color an entire bathtub, but just pretend it was enough lmao.


End file.
